


Warm Heart of Grey

by MMRichter



Series: Adrestia Tisiphone Lahkesis Adaar [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Companions, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/F, Family Fluff, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Origin Story, Other, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Recovery, Romantic Gestures, Story within a Story, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: After a dramatic mission bring back all of her old trauma, Adrestia Adaar tries to recover and heal. She needs her friends and her love, Josephine Montilyet, now, and finds an interesting way to let them know. Her companions respond in kind, and so try to comfort her in their own ways.
Relationships: Blackwall & Female Inquisitor, Cole & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor & Dragon Age: Inquisiton Ensemble, Female Inquisitor & Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor & Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor & Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Sera, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor & Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor & Vivienne, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Adrestia Tisiphone Lahkesis Adaar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740847
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Antivan Sunshine at Daybreak (Josephine pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. Well, I’ve been missing Dragon Age and, with more Dragon Age news most likely imminent, I’ve returned to my Adaar and her love, Josephine. Also, with a new protagonist most likely coming, I really wanted to tell several stories with Adaar and Josephine and their romance, for preservation and to share them. I really hope you like them. Now, this story was original one big-beautiful-holy roller of a story but decided to divide it into focused parts instead. And here ... we … go:

Adrestia Adaar drifted awake, but she still found no rest, her body still heavy and stiff. The issues that plagued her remained where she laid them, continued through her dreams, and came back into focus as she came into consciousness again. She felt around the opposite side of her grand Orlesian bed and then looked to find it empty. However, the hints of lingering scent and warmth told that her lover hadn’t been gone for long. 

The Vashoth Inquisitor sat and looked through the slight fog and burgeoning sun of still-early morning. She continued getting up, stretched her body, and began getting dressed but did so sluggishly and drifting, still wrestling with her thoughts. As she finished dressing, she decided there was something she could do; it’s something she had done in passing before, but she knew now she needed to make things clearer and demonstrate them … while she has a chance. 

-XX-

Adrestia gently entered the Ambassador’s office and felt love all over again; The beginnings of daybreak came through the window and the start of a fire crackled in the fireplace, but Josephine easily outshone them all. She was already writing something, no doubt wielding her words with finesse and precision, already at peak proficiency with the day barely started. Josephine’s work, her dedication, her demeanor, and her appearance were immaculate and breathtaking, and Adrestia whispered a brief thanks to the Maker, Mythal, and anyone else who listens for her Antivan lover. Josephine finally looked, and her eyes lit up when she saw Adrestia there…

“Inquisitor…” Josephine said with a smile, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Ambassador.” Adrestia then half-teased, “At work already. Are any runners even awake yet?”

Josephine returned just as jokingly, “Well, I like to have things ready for them when they eventually come around.” The Ambassador’s mood shifted as Adrestia came further into the room. “Truth be told, I didn’t expect you to awake for some time.”

The Inquisitor only responded with a half-hearted ‘Mm’. With the qunari closer, Josephine took a better look at her lover. Adrestia looked weary and preoccupied; circles had begun to form under her eyes, her brows furrowed and a faraway look. Normally, Adrestia stood tall, impressive and poised, but lately, she was moving slower and beginning to slump. She even looked … unsteady and shaken. The couple had only recently come together and Leliana’s support even more freshly received. However, seeing Adrestia so affected shadowed over everything…

Josephine proceeded delicately, lest anyone else hear, “You were quite perturbed in your sleep last tonight… You … barely relaxed at all. Is something troubling you?” 

Adrestia replied candidly, her voice falling, “Several things actually … but none more than usual.”

Josephine put down her pen and professionalism. “My Darling, whatever haunts you, I do not wish you to suffer, and definitely not suffer alone. Please, whatever I can do, please tell me.”

Adrestia went silent as she thought a moment, when her plan of action came to mind. “If you have a moment, Lady Montilyet … could you … come closer, please?”

Adrestia offered her hand to her lover, and Josephine quickly rose from her chair, saying, “Of course, I’ll always make time for you.”

Josephine approached and gently laid her hand into Adrestia’s. As the qunari cradled her Antivan partner’s hand in her own, she tried and struggled to find the strength to speak, so was left looking at her. Josephine’s perceptive and beautiful hazel eyes gazed back, filled with concern borne of affection. This stunning woman was her lover, and Adrestia needed to show her…

Without a hint or indication, Adrestia let go of Josephine’s hand, grabbed both sides of her waist, and lifted her up over her head as she twirled them both. Josephine let out a squeak of surprise at the burst of affection but let a few giggles slip out. Adrestia lowered Josephine into a deep kiss, with Josephine still caught off-guard but easily melted into it. Still holding Josephine off the ground, Adrestia adjusted to fully wrap her arms around Josephine’s waist, and the Antivan took in her lover’s kiss and its sweet pulls, tender, steady, and complete. Eventually, the couple separated, both breathless and hearts racing. Still keeping Josephine off her feet, Adrestia held her even closer and buried her face against into her neck, Josephine wrapping her arms around Adaar’s neck as well. Josephine soon noticed Adrestia’s warm embrace was also snug and trembling, almost … desperate.

Adrestia spoke softly into Josephine’s ear, “Josephine Montilyet, thank you. Thank you so much. You are an ingenious and exquisite woman in every way imaginable. You are so dedicated and so brilliant. This is not what you’re used to, but you are flawless all the same. Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything you do. Thank you for being so wonderful. And thank you… Thank you for letting me love you.” 

Josephine sighed as Adaar’s words kept the Antivan woman’s heart aflutter, yet the moment retained a bittersweet hue. Adrestia’s thoughts and words were oh so very sweet, but Josephine knew her lover’s pain had drawn this outpour…

Adrestia explained further, “I just … wanted to make sure I said that to you out loud at least once.”

“Oh, Tesoro mio, you already show me these things, in so many ways.”

“I try to. I just … needed to say it.”

“Adrestia, my darling…” Josephine leaned back to look into Adaar’s eyes, her hands on the qunari woman’s cheeks. Adrestia’s eyes golden with red rings around the iris edges, fierce when needed but soft and loving when they look at her, bright and alert, attentive even now when she herself is in turmoil. Josephine’s admiration for this woman continued to bloom, and it only hurt more to see her hurting. Josephine finally said, “You are just as wonderful. Thank you for letting me be with you and thank you for loving me.”

Josephine then gave her several light kisses to Adrestia’s lips, and the couple exchange several more light kisses before gently resting their foreheads against one another. The door to the hall seemed to open and close, but no one spoke or even entered. Finally, Adrestia gently lowered Josephine to her feet were back on the floor.

“I have to make some visits, talk to a few people, but I would like to come back and sit here with you, if you don’t mind.”

Josephine said with a smile, “I don’t know how productive I’ll be in your presence, but … I will never turn down an offer to be near you.”

“Thank you.” Adrestia gave her one more peck on the lips, let go, and began to back away. “Until then…”

“Until then.” Josephine returned as Adaar exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3


	2. Pride in Solace (Solas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia walked around the Main Hall and saw that Varric was absent from his usual spot. Thus, she continued on through the door in the Solas’ chamber. Adrestia had a good relationship the elven apostate; the two connected over their less-conventional ideas about spirits and the Fade, Solas was happy and impressed by Adrestia’s embracing of Cole, the two even happened upon in the Fade as they slept on occasion. However, Solas was quite perturbed over Adrestia’s still-fresh forgiveness and welcoming of the Grey Wardens. Afterward, the two even had a pair of tense confrontation, although the second ended with Solas voicing being impressed and his profound respect for her. Nevertheless, Adrestia had no clear idea of how Solas would react as she headed for him this early morning.

The elven apostate was studying one of the mysterious shards, occasionally grasping and holding his jawbone necklace. She approached him…

“Solas?” The elf looked up and turned toward her. “Might I have a moment?” 

“Of course, my friend.” Solas put down his materials and stood to face her. “But, first, I must again apologize for our discussion the other day.”

Adrestia replied with a smile, “I already said it’s fine, Solas, and that I was sort of joking. If anything, I may have to apologize for being a bit harsh.”

Solas’ expression remained somber, his voice even and sincere. “Jest or not, I cannot deny you made several very good and valid points, about our interactions, about my words … about me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you said and … I am ashamed of what I said.”

Adrestia laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Then, I will say more plainly; you’re already forgiven, and it’s already forgotten. In fact, I appreciate the fact that even if that was your opinion of my race, you never acted or treated me as such. That’s better than most people who share that opinion on my race. Now, I’ll just ask you one favor: please remember that there are many more Vashoth just like me, who have the same beliefs, temperament, struggles, and many other reasons why we don’t fit that stereotype. They deserve the same thought and respect I do. Could you do that for me?”

Solas looked away in thought, absorbing Adrestia’s words, before finally nodding. “I will try… Now then … what can I do for you?”

Thrust back into her train of thought before that heart-to-heart, Adrestia brought her hand back to her side and took a step back. She spoke again, much more measured, “Solas, I want to … give you something. It is … unconventional, and if it makes you uncomfortable, just say so; I’ll apologize, and we’ll just disregard it going forward.” 

Solas was quickly put on edge. “I … see. That is … oddly ominous when you present it that way. However, you’ve not given me much reason to doubt you so far. So … what is it?”

Adrestia got closer again, paused a moment, then … swiftly embraced Solas in a hug! The elven apostate was completely caught off-guard. For a moment, he wondered if it was an attack of some kind but no, the qunari woman’s hold was … fond and warm. That only made Solas more stunned.

“In… Inquisitor? I … don’t understand…”

Adrestia said softly and sincerely, “I just want to say… Thank you, Solas. You are at-risk more than most, but you’ve stayed from the beginning. You stepped in and kept me alive even though no one believed you and you didn’t owe me a thing. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for being here for me when it would’ve been safer to leave. Thank you for your perspective, your research, and adding context to any decision I could make and any theory I could conjure. Thank you for helping me understand things I’ve never thought of before. Thank you for your experiences and your stories. Solas, thank you for everything you do.”

Adrestia felt Solas’ breath stutter in his chest. He very lightly returned her embrace, but she could still feel his arms trembling. He just as quickly let go of her. Adrestia released him and gently pat his shoulders in a friendly gesture…

Solas said, actually seeming a bit paler, “Well, Inquisitor, I… I can honestly say I never expected that.”

“Is appreciation really that out-of-the-ordinary?”

Solas relayed, still in thought, “A leader expressing thanks and gratitude to those who work on their behalf? It is somewhat rare. A leader offering that same recognition to an elf? That is drastically rarer still.”

Adrestia took it in stride and remained sincere. “That doesn’t take away from what you’ve done. You deserve all the praise you’re given and more. And this way, hopefully, the Fade will remember it.”

Solas’ face fell as a flash of emotion ran across his eyes, something that looked like … guilt? “Yes, I… I do believe it will remember.”

Adrestia smiled as she started for the steps. “I will speak with you later, Solas.”

He replied simply and softly, “Goodbye.”


	3. Warmth That Sparkles (Dorian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia traveled up the spiraling steps, and, as she hoped, found Dorian, browsing the library with a steaming cup of tea in his hands, sipping as he looked. She started to approach him but slowed when she noticed something off. For one, while she was happy that he was awake and present, she realized that she shouldn’t have expected him at this time; Dorian was not known to be an early riser. Then, he seemed to be moving oddly; it was subtle, but his normal sashay was more stilted than smooth in his hips, as if he hit something or was sore. Finally, his normally well-fashioned attire and demeanor was ever-so-slightly askew, hastily put together and in order after being completely disheveled. Dorian most definitely would not allow himself to look anything more than immaculate. Ultimately, however, it all only alluded to the likely scenario that Dorian had a romantic entanglement the night before. Nothing was likely nefarious, so she continued forward.

The Tevene mage glanced over. “Ah, Inquisitor! Fancy seeing you here this early. Is something afoot?”

Adrestia replied with a smile, “No, not really. I just wanted to see you.”

Dorian chuckled and then said playfully, “I’m flattered, though I can’t say I blame you. So, how might I regale you today? Bracing political discussion? Exchanging parlor tricks? Witty repartee?”

“Maybe later, but…” Adrestia said with a slight chuckle before turning serious, “There is something I want to do with you, however. It’s not particularly common, and I’m not exactly sure how you’ll react to it. Still, if you don’t mind, it’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately.”

Dorian lifted a confused eyebrow. “Okay, I normally know exactly what such talk refers to, but considering both of our persuasions, I’m fairly sure that is not what you’re asking for. Still, color me intrigued.” He took a moment to walk to his nearby table, put his tea down, and walk back. “I’m ready, Inquisitor. What do you have in mind?”

Adrestia smoothly wrapped her arms around Dorian, though a familiar scent caught her nose for a brief moment as it was one that she had never gotten from him. The Tevene mage meanwhile was so caught off-guard that he didn’t even react for a moment.

Despite his confusion, Dorian lightly returned the gesture. “Warmly embracing a Tevinter mage, Inquisitor? What will people think?”

Adrestia replied, not releasing the hug or shifting at all, “Does it matter? They’ll be thinking of you either way.”

Dorian gave a slight chuckle, though still tentative, “There is that, yes… Still, I have to wonder: what did I do to earn this?”

“So many things…” Adrestia said softly and heartfelt, “Dorian Pavus, thank you so much. You came all this way, so far from home, gave up so much, endured so much suspicious from all sides… Yet, you’ve never wavered, and without a single hair out of place.” Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle at that compliment. “Dorian, thank you for everything. Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for knowing I’m different from a follower of the Qun and treating me as such, even if you were suspicious of me. Thank you for being so brave and strong, for your integrity all this time. Thank you for being an inspiration and a comfort, for always making me smile. Thank you so much for everything you do.”

For a moment, it sounded as if someone were coming up the steps, but whoever it was turned and traveled back down.

Dorian embraced Adrestia more fully. “So, you have been watching me. I’m flattered… No, more than that, you’ve done something even more remarkable...” He was truly touched by her words and unable to hide his sincerity. “You’ve truly humbled me.”

Adrestia stepped back with her hands still on Dorian’s shoulders. “You deserve it and any praise you get, and so much more.”

Dorian continued, “Thank you. And, if you don’t mind this being an exchange… I honestly didn’t expect to be here or be welcome here this long. Also, I admit I’ve not had the utmost confidence in our mission considering our foes. Yet, at every opportunity, you’ve proven that I made the right decision. Then, the moment we met, you’ve never judged me or dismissed me. Even knowing where I’m from, despite numerous calls to do so. For all those reasons, I will always admire you.”

Adrestia smiled at him. “I try my best, and how could I not, considering the company I keep.”

“Yes, an uphill battle surely, but you so naturally fit in.”

Adrestia finally let go. “In any case, I just wanted you to know how much I deeply appreciate you and tell you aloud at least once… I’ll let you get back to your studies.”

“I’m always free to talk, so feel free to seek me out for a chat.”

Adrestia nodded, her smile not wavering, and headed for the stairs upward. As she walked away, she recalled the odd scent on Dorian, and pinpointed what and where she had smelled it before: it was Horn Balm. Adrestia shook her head to herself in confusion at that realization; the last time she asked The Iron Bull about it, he said they had just exhausted their supply.


	4. The Nightingale's Favor (Leliana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia climbed the stairs into rookery to find the spymaster, Leliana. Sister Nightingale was tying a note to one of her ravens before sending it away, and then picked up a different note, read it, and put it away in her pocket. Sensing someone coming toward her, she turned to face Adrestia… 

“Leliana…? Do you have a moment to talk? I have … a few things to ask you.”

Leliana responded with her professional air, “Very well. What do you wish to discuss?”

Adrestia took a deep breath followed by a swift clench of her jaw. Leliana recognized that involuntary motion as a sign Adaar is about to breech something serious. The qunari woman started, “Your travel companions, from when you fought the Blight… It’s safe to assume you’ve kept tabs on them all, right…? How… How are they doing?”

In a rare occurrence, Leliana was taken aback and so took a moment before relaying, “You’ve seen Alistair, so you know he’s doing well for himself as king of Redcliffe. Morrigan’s exact status is unclear, but I know she is well, along with her son. Oghren is just as unruly and sodden as ever, but fortunately he’s seemingly avoided any manipulation of his Calling by Corypheus. Shale has, in some unbelievable yet miraculous way, managed to make herself dwarven again; she was the first person my love went to visit when she set out. Zevran is well-employed and still jovial even as the fate of the Antivan Crows remains murky. Sten is the new Arishok in Par Vollen, and you most likely aware of what that entails. Sigrun sets out on her final trip into Deep Roads some time ago, and, by all accounts, was ecstatic about it beforehand. Velanna is as well and strong as ever, and on last account, recently joined Merrill, one of Varric and Hawke’s close friends, and her makeshift clan of disparate elves. Wynne passed away some years ago; I haven’t visited her or laid flowers for her in some time, I’m sorry to say.”

Adrestia quickly offered, “If you like, you can take some time and visit her, whenever you decide.”

Leliana gently shook her head. “It’s alright for now. It’s one of the first things I mean to do once we’re done here.”

“Mm… And your Warden? Have you heard from her lately?” 

Leliana softened at the thought of her. “I just sent my love a correspondence a short time ago. I’m expecting news any day now.”

Adrestia continued with a nod, “Good. That’s good… Does … she ever ask about your other companions too?”

Leliana narrowed her eyes at Adaar and looked at her in searching. “What brought this on, Inquisitor? What is on your mind?”

Adrestia said as she stepped a little closer, “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately; about all of this, about everyone here, about all of us… There’s just a lot I need to say and do, things I haven’t stopped to say yet.”

“And I take it I’m one of the people you need to speak to?”

“If you don’t mind, if it’s okay…”

Leliana kept looking up at Adrestia, searching her, but didn’t object. Adaar got close and stopped, waiting for any resistance, and Leliana again didn’t move but also didn’t reject her either. Adrestia slowly wrapped her arms around Leliana in a hug, feeling Leliana stiffen up in the embrace.

Adrestia said, heartfelt, “Leliana, you’ve been by my side from the start. Even when you were hurting and grieving, you’ve still watched over us all and protected us. You are truly a blessing. Thank you so much, for your intelligence, your strength, your thoughtfulness, your guidance. You’ve gone through so much, and yet you’re still one of the best of us… I know I don’t know your Warden, but she is a lucky woman and I’m certain she thanks the Maker or whoever she prays to for you too. Thank you for everything you do. Leliana, from the bottom of my heart, with everything I am, thank you so much.”

Adrestia felt Leliana’s breathing stutter in her chest and heard a faint huff in her breath. Finally, Leliana softened into the hug, slid her arms up through Adaar’s … and returned the embrace, hugging Adrestia’s neck and shoulders warmly!

Unguarded and genuine, Leliana offered, “Thank you. Thank you, for helping me remember who I am, even when I don’t realize I’m starting to forget.”

“Anything I can do, any way I can.”

“I know I will. And thank you for always striving to reward people’s faith in you.”

They separated and stepped back though Leliana remained with her hands on Adaar’s arms. Adrestia replied, “It’s all I can do; it still amazes me people look at me at all… I hope I didn’t, I don’t know, hinder any of your work, Sister Nightingale?”

Leliana shook her head. “I doubt any damage was done, at least none that can’t be mitigated, Inquisitor.”

“That’s good. Well, I should let you get back to it then.” Adrestia started to back away. “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Leliana.”

“Of course… Adrestia?!” Leliana called, and the qunari woman immediately stopped and turned back as Leliana had never called her by her first name. “To answer your question: yes, my love does ask about our friends very often. You… ‘My Warden’, as you call her… Sometimes, you remind me of her.”

Adrestia was visibly taken aback, her eyes widening and mouth dropping slightly. “Are… Are you serious?”

“I would not say if it weren’t so…” Leliana continued on, sincere, “In some ways good, some ways bad, some ways bad, some ways frightening, some ways uncanny… Yes, you remind me of her.”

Now, Adrestia was the one touched, her breath stuttering and her voice shaky. “I take that as the greatest compliment; thank you… I should, uh… I should go. I’ll talk with you later, Leliana.”

Leliana replied with a small smile, “You’ll know where I’ll be.”


	5. Endearing the Enchantress out of Implacable Ice (Vivienne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick note, Vivienne may be slightly out-of-character here, but hopefully not so much that it takes you out of the story. In a way, I feel it's kind of needed if you want to get anywhere with Vivi; she can be so inhospitable and frigid. Still, that's just my personal opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia traveled back down to the second level, went through a different door, and ended up on the loft above the Great Hall. There, of course, was Vivienne, sitting at her mirror while speaking with Commander Helaine. The two finished up as they heard Adaar approaching, and so Helaine started to leave, walking past Adrestia…

“Knight-Enchanter? I trust you’ve been keeping with your updated regimen?”

“Of course, Commander.” Adrestia said without hesitation, “Twice a day.”

“We’ll see when I test you later.”

“I look forward to it.”

With that, Helaine disappeared down the stairs. Adrestia turned back to Vivienne, the Grand Enchanter now standing in the middle of her space…

“Madame Vivienne, might I have a moment of your time?”

“It depends, my dear.” Vivienne said, pointedly, “Does this have anything to do with this odd … ‘campaign’ you’re on today?”

Adrestia asked in confusion, “I’m afraid I don’t follow.” 

Vivienne spoke with bemusement though it sounded like she was teetering on disgust, “When I tried to speak with our Ambassador earlier, I came upon you both mid-embrace. As you are currently involved, I thought nothing of it. Then, imagine my surprise when I traveled to the library only to find you embracing our resident Tevinter.” Adrestia’s mind went back to Josephine’s door opening and the person coming up the stairs near Dorian in realization. Vivienne continued, “So, I wonder if that’s why you’re here visiting me now. Have you come to … hug me, Inquisitor?”

Adrestia stood tall and stayed composed, and replied without wavering or doubt, “In all honesty, Madame de Fer, I’m actually not. I anticipated you wouldn’t be very amenable to contact of that kind, so I’m set to refrain in that regard. Still, that’s only in regard of my method of expression. It doesn’t change what I need to tell you.” 

Adrestia reached her hand to Vivienne, and the Grand Enchanter gently laid her hand in the Inquisitor’s. Adaar cradled Vivienne’s hand warmly by laying her other hand over top of Madame de Fer’s, and gently bowed her head to Vivienne…

Adrestia’s voice was low and genuine when she spoke, “Madame Vivienne, I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve done. These are not the conditions you are used to nor do they quite meet your standards, but you’ve stayed and fought nonetheless. You’ve given me guidance whenever I asked and shared your expertise with me, and not once made me feel unable to learn it or unworthy of it. Even if you didn’t agree with some of my decisions, you’ve fought and supported me and all of us in so many ways, whether with your influence, your connections, your wisdom, or your strength. You’ve counseled me, taught me, and defended me. I am a better person and leader for having you in my circle, and I am immensely grateful. Vivienne, thank you so much for everything you do.”

Vivienne paused a moment as she took in the gratitude and responded not unkindly or callously but knowing all the while, “Your thought and recognition are appreciated, Inquisitor, but you must not make this a habit. Such sentiment, such earnestness, I’m afraid, will only be seen as an opportunity by many. Also, you are the seat of all authority here; you aren’t meant to bow to anyone.”

Adrestia responded calm and confident as she stood tall again, “Anyone who takes my gratitude and care for my colleagues as a sign of weakness is welcome to challenge me, and I mourn the fate of anyone who feels you are underserving of praise and challenges you, Madame de Fer.”

Vivienne was quite pleased and even a little proud of the response and let out a brief giggle before saying, “You’re as charming as ever, and also correct.” The Grand Enchanter’s next words were calculated and measured, meant to further endear herself. It’s something she’d done countless times before, though this time came more naturally … as it was also the truth. “You don’t need to thank me, my dear. I would’ve never joined if I didn’t think you were capable, and I would not have remained if I didn’t think you were capable. What I did not expect, however, was to have confidence in you, and I certainly didn’t expect you to … continually impress me, as you have.” 

A flash of life ran over Adaar’s eyes, but she stayed composed. Vivienne was again pleased by her control. Adrestia finally started again, “Thank you, Vivienne. That is an invaluable compliment, I do not take it lightly, and I will continue to strive in proving worthy of it.”

“See that you do.”

Adrestia nodded briefly. “I must get going. Thank you so much for your time, Madame Vivienne. I hope you’ll continue to help me prepare for Halamshiral.”

“Is that even an uncertainty? Of course, my dear. I will be here whenever you’re prepared.”

Adrestia finally released Vivienne’s hand and exited her space through a door out to the battlements… Vivienne knew of the glyph Adaar had placed on her palm and that Adrestia most certainly knew Vivienne would recognize it as soon as it was placed; there was no attempt at subterfuge. Madame de Fer could dispel it without a second thought without ever knowing its purpose or capabilities. Still, Vivienne was intrigued, not only by the magic itself but also Adrestia’s placing it and lack of concern about Vivienne’s reaction to it. The Grand Enchanter turned her hand to see the glyph on her palm and realized she didn’t recognize it or any ideas as to the capabilities of the magical marking. Only more intrigued and not fearing any danger, Vivienne siphoned magical energy into the glyph to activate it. 

A flower made of ice formed in her palm: Dawn Lotus, a prominent flower throughout Montsimmard and a motif Vivienne often worn in her attire. Madame de Fer started to dismiss the results but watched on as the display continued. The flower unfurled to reveal a small mote of fire, and then the ember was again surrounded by ice, this time in the form of a person. Beginning to pulse with arcs of static, the small figure continued to morph until it took its final shape: a magical facsimile of Madame Vivienne herself! Vivienne’s handheld replica then began to animate! It slowly levitated over her hand as it outstretched its arms in an almost-divine pose, and tiny icicles, puffs of fire, and small bolts of lightning emanated from the ethereal doll’s hands. After a few moments, Vivienne’s animated effigy finally disappeared as it burst into glittering shards of ice, fluttering embers, and shimmering sparks of electricity. 

It was an admirable bit of flattery wrapped in a rather frivolous display, really an advanced parlor trick. At the same time however, the magic was intricate, elaborate, objectively beautiful, and thoughtful; it could even be considered a masterwork: an immense show power with razor-sharp control. It was all aspects Vivienne values and respects … and Adrestia knew that. She knew Vivienne would recognize the display’s purpose and that Madame de Fer would understand it. With no one around, despite herself, only to herself, Vivienne nodded and smiled in pleased satisfaction.


	6. Comforting The Lion (Cullen Rutherford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia traipsed across the battlement and straightforward to her next visit, right into Cullen’s office. The commander stood at his desk with several soldiers crowding around him to receive his orders, Cullen commanding as they nodded and took notes.

“…And I want those reports in my hands or on this desk before sundown.” The soldiers nodded and saluted at the order. Cullen looked up and saw Adrestia standing there. “Ah, Inquisitor, is there anything you wish to add?”

Adrestia shook her head. “Nothing in particular. Just that you all are doing exemplary work. Carry on.”

Cullen nodded before finally addressing the troops once again. “You’re dismissed.”

As the soldiers exited, Adrestia walked closer. “How are things, Commander?”

“Chaotic, as usual. After the events at Adamant, we’ve suddenly an influx of new commitments to our cause. Soldiers, mages, scouts, veterans, and a host of questions on where to assign them and what responsibilities to give them. The fact most of them are Wardens only complicates matters, whether they are Wardens who have left the order, ones who volunteered of their own volition, or Wardens who have been volunteered by Weisshaupt itself. It’s a fortunate mess, to be sure, but a mess nonetheless.”

“I’m sure you will sort them out and find the way to get the best out of them, Commander. You always do.” Adrestia said sincerely, and Cullen grunted in response as he took the compliment in stride. She then placed a hand on his shoulder in compassion as she turned the conversation. “And how are you holding up, regarding the lyrium…? How are you feeling?” 

Cullen also turned solemn as he reported, “Quite well, actually. As fortune would have it … some of the Wardens have shared some remedies and techniques with me that have been a great help. They’re actually similar methods they use to cope with the blight… The pain remains of course, but I’m much better in enduring and functioning with it.”

Adrestia gave a friendly smile and said with her voice still low, “Maker, be praised. That’s wonderful news… Cullen?”

Cullen turned toward her, and Adrestia warmly embraced him in a hug, the commander stiffening up at the expression.

“Madam, I… My lady, this is… uh, I mean … Inquisitor…”

“I’m sorry.” Adrestia said calmly and softly as she let go of him, “I didn’t mean to make you nervous. I should have asked you. I should’ve known it wasn’t okay.”

Cullen continued to stammer and now blushed furiously, “No, no, it’s… I-It is okay, my lady. I just… Please, I mean no offense by this, but… I mean, I am open to the gesture, but … please understand if I am uncomfortable … reciprocating it.”

Adrestia reassured him, “It’s quite alright, Commander. Please know that I mean nothing untoward; there is a reason for the hug.”

Cullen nodded in understanding though his blush remained. Adrestia warmly embraced him again, and Cullen relented a little but kept his hands at his sides.

Adrestia said warmly and thoughtfully, “Cullen Rutherford, thank you. Thank you so much. You’ve been steadfast and brave and faithful from the beginning, and you’ve never wavered. At the same time, you’ve had your own terrible pains and trials, yet you’ve never let it shake your commitment or dedication or let it dim your resolve or your heart. Even when you were in agony, even when you thought you couldn’t go on, you’ve always been and still are one of the best of us. Cullen, with everything within me, thank you so very much.”

Adrestia finally let go again and stepped back, and Cullen gave her an appreciative nod and a slight smile, much more at ease.

“Inquisitor, it means a great deal to me that you’ve recognized my efforts, but it’s my duty after all; I didn’t expect you to express gratitude for them nor would I ask it of you… I feel confident in saying that you are the best leader I have ever served; I am honored to be by your side.”

Adrestia smiled in return. “Thank you, Commander. That means a lot to me. I will try to continue earning that honor… I should go.”

“As should I. There’s much to do.” Cullen raised his arm over his heart in a salute and gave a respectful bow. “At your service, Your Worship.”

Adrestia smiled as Cullen rushed off to work and then exited through an opposite door…


	7. Promise and Duty (Blackwall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia traveled down the steps off the battlement to the stables. Blackwall was of course in the barn and woodworking a children’s toy. 

“Morning, Blackwall.” Adrestia said as she entered the space, “How are you today?”

Blackwall glanced over before continuing to carve. “Good morning. I am doing well… Although I suppose the better question is how are _you_ faring?”

“I’m … recovering. Why do you ask? Am I that obvious.”

“I’ve been hearing stories about what happened at Adamant, reading reports on it and the like. It was grim to read. I can’t imagine what it was like to live through it.”

Adrestia then offered as the thought came to her mind, “I’m sorry for leaving you behind, Blackwall. I know you would’ve have proved invaluable during the mission; you might’ve been able to help some of your fellow Wardens. We still didn’t know how they were being affecting. I didn’t want to take the risk of you getting hurt too … or worse.”

Blackwall waved a hand in dismissal. “You don’t need to explain to me; I understand. I do regret not doing more for them. By that same token, however… Fighting a bloody battle against my fellow wardens, falling bodily into the Fade, facing down a literal Nightmare…” Blackwall had to stop, perturbed as he thought on the situation. “It would be foolish if I didn’t realize the horror of it all, as any sane man would… Even more reason to check on you and your wellbeing.”

Adrestia started to speak but most of her words caught in her chest. “Blackwall? Could you come here for a moment?”

Blackwall put his tools down, brushed himself off as he turned, and walked to her. Adrestia started raised her arms but thought of the last two exchanges, with Vivienne and Cullen, and reconsidered. She lowered her arms and offered her hand. Blackwall returned the gesture as they clasped each other’s thumbs in a vertical handshake. Still, Adrestia couldn’t assuage her feelings, and, after a few moments, she pulled him in while stepping closer, wrapped her free arm over his shoulder in an embrace. Again, Blackwall returned the gesture and hugged her back without doubt or hesitation, their hands still clasped between them.

Adrestia started as she had before, genuinely saying, “Blackwall, thank you so much—”

Blackwall quickly said, “Don’t… Inquisitor, please don’t thank me. There’s honestly no need. It’s my duty, and I serve it willingly.”

Adrestia continued on, softly and warmly, “I know … but that itself is worth commending. Blackwall, you volunteered to fight with us. Not only have you not looked back, you have worked tirelessly and wholeheartedly. You’ve been nothing but noble, a fierce defender, and a reliable friend. I couldn’t have done this without you, and I am grateful to have you by my side. Warden Blackwall, thank you so much for everything.”

Blackwall took a moment before speaking, his voice unsteady with hint of … regret, “My lady, that you see that in me at all proves that you are exceptional. I struggle to think I’m worthy of such praise, especially from you.”

Adrestia chuckled. “I forgot something: you’re also unfailingly modest.”

“Your kindness does you a great service, and I fear it’s wasted on me…” Blackwall said, his voice still heavy. He let out a rueful chuckle followed by a shift in his breath and a huff in his throat, as if he wanted to say something but bit down on it to keep quiet. “Trust me when I say this: it is I who should thank you. Thank you for allowing me into your cause and giving me the opportunity to serve. I don’t believe I deserve at times, but I will serve as long as you’ll have me.”

“I know you will, and I am always grateful.”

Adrestia finally stepped back, patted their still-joined hands before letting go. Blackwall gently saluted her as she nodded to him and went on her way.


	8. Kindred Spirit (Cole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters as well as the most difficult one to write. Cole's dialogue is so poetic and flowing, very clear about what he's saying but wrapped in such beautiful language. It's kind of intimidating trying to write for him and to get it right. To be honest, I'm not completely sure right, but I did everything I could to at least make it sound plausible for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia climbed back up the stone steps, across the battlements, and into the top corner of the tavern. In the loft and sitting perched on the bannister, looking over the place, was Cole. Adrestia was always happy to see the spirit of compassion and was a little surprised this was her first time seeing him today considering her emotional state. Without prompting, Cole turned to her and stood to his feet…

“You’re hurting. How can I help?”

Adrestia simply smiled, “Just come here.”

Cole did so, and the two warmly embraced. Naturally for him, Cole started vocalizing as the thoughts streaming through him, “Dying. Broken. Bleeding. Leaving. Done with me. It’s like Tama and Papa all over again. All of them. All gone. All dead. Mythal, I can’t again. Maker, I can’t again… Everyone is well, Inquisitor. You’re doing everything you can, and you’re succeeding.” 

Adrestia’s voice faltered as she replied, “I know, sweetheart. I know. Doesn’t make the fear go away. Doesn’t make the nightmares any less terrible.”

Cole spoke again as the thoughts continued flowing through him, “Help them to heal myself. Thank them before it’s too late. Tell them I love them while I have time. Maker, don’t let it be goodbye. Maker, please, don’t let it be goodbye… You’re happy with everyone here but it also hurts. Sweet things that you love and savor but make your stomach sick. I can’t heal the hurt without tearing the love too.” 

Adrestia, understanding and unsurprised, solemnly said, “Yes. Sadly, that’s a part of living, I’m afraid. A little pain is the price of loving others; it means you care.”

“You miss everyone even when they’re still near. You mourn even though everyone is well. An old painful song with all new singers… No one is thinking of leaving you. We will try not to die. We’re with you.” Adaar started to speak but a shuddery breath was all she could manage and hugged Cole even tighter. The kind spirit continued trying to help, “War and weariness. Blood and battle. Life learning to lead, clash, kill. And past that? The weight of all on you. All the hopes you carry. All the fears you fight. You are theirs. You are _ours_. I hope I help.”

Adrestia replied tenderly, “You do, sweetheart, so much… Cole, thank you. Thank you for being here and being you. I would have never thought someone like you even existed, but we are all so fortunate to have you here. Thank you so much for everything, Cole.”

“You help the hurt. You help me help the hurt. You ask me how to help and listen to how. Sometimes, you help them when I can’t. Your spirit and the spirit I am. Thank you for letting me help, for letting me be me.”

Her smile evident in her voice, Adrestia said, “I wouldn’t have you any other way, sweetheart.”

“You know…? Everyone misses you too when you leave.”

Adrestia let out a low chuckle. “That’s nice. Do you miss me too?”

“I’m not far enough away to miss you.” Adrestia let go of him, stepped back, and looked at him in confusion. Cole continued, “You’re always hurting a little.”

“Oh…” Adrestia had never heard it put into words but knew it was true. She then considered Cole and couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. “Oh… Oh … right.”

Cole sensed her feelings. “No, wait. That didn’t help. I tried to soothe, and I pressed too hard…”

Adrestia softly reassured him, “No, no, it’s okay, Cole. I just … don’t want to keep you to myself, inadvertently or otherwise. You’re too precious for just one person. You keep helping as many people as you can, and I’ll cope.”

“I will still try to help you.”

A small smile returned to Adrestia’s lips. “I know you will. Now, I must get going. I’ll see you later, Cole.”

“Yes.”


	9. Red Jenny Agrees (Sera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia traveled down the steps into the tavern proper, turned left, then around to the corner of the second level. There, of course, was Sera, the elf rummaging around her corner space and occasionally looking out her window at people in the courtyard…

“How’s it going, Sera?” She said as she ducked through the door into the space.

“Her Lady Prissypants…” Sera turned but then stopped after a moment. She soon started to look at Adaar with exaggerated accusation. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

“Oh? What’ve I done to twist your breeches?”

“Been watching you; well, watching you more… You’ve been hanging around Vivi and Leliana a lot, learning all the talk and titters and whatevers, practicing being all noble-y. You’re kinda good at it … almost too good. Just, you’re not thinking of ‘staying’ that way, right? All stuffed and cruel, with the parties and frilly dillies with servants, hanging with nobles and ignoring everyone too small. I mean, you’re already so tall and PHWOAR, so almost everyone would be too small to you.”

Adrestia chuckled briefly. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Sera. I know what that group is all about… No matter how well I talk or look or act, as long as I’m this tall, and my skin is this color, and I have these horn, a lot of them will still see me as just a…” The slur and its sour venom caught in Adrestia’s throat as she thought it and so she refused to speak it. “Well, you know.”

Sera scoffed. “Pfft, knew those rich tits wouldn’t know a real fine thing if they saw it. That’s their loss though because you’re…” Sera could only make vague, exaggerated gestures toward Adaar. “You’ve got so much… And you’re all like… And you’re just so…” Sera finally let out a dreamy whistle and a sigh. “Woof!”

Adrestia gave a small laugh, not used to people calling her physically attractive. “Well, thank you, Sera. Still, the fact is I know what people like that have done, what they have done, what they do to people less fortunate than them, what people have to pay for them to stay rich and useless.” Adrestia’s tone darkened. “I’ve had to pay it several times myself. I will never **forget** that.”

Sera softened. “Just… be careful, yeah? You could start making people nervous. Everyone here knows you and we all like you, so it’s fine, but most people don’t… You’re still scary to people who don’t know you. I don’t want you to be a big scary mage.”

Adrestia somberly said, “Some people will fear me, no matter what I do. Some people should be afraid of me; it could stop them from hurting people without me having to do anything to them…” The qunari woman took a moment before lightening again. “I get what you mean, though. I will do my best to not menace anyone, on accident or on purpose.”

“Well, make sure you don’t, okay?” Sera brightened again as well. “I’d hate to have to get you with a pie or something.”

Adrestia nodded, and Sera looked away to what she was originally doing. Suddenly, she called out, “Sera?! What’s that thing on your back?! It’s huge!”

“What?! What thing?!” Sera began to panic, trying to look, spinning around attempting to see, and then turned her back to Adaar. “What is it?! Don’t just stand there. Get it!”

“Wait! I know what it is…” Adrestia suddenly grabbed up Sera by the waist in a playful hug, lifting her off the ground with ease. “It’s me.”

Sera laughed and flailed. “What are you on? Put me down, you silly git!”

Adrestia playfully said, “Still think I’m all big and scary, Sera?”

Sera replied, still giggling, “Now, I think you’re just daft, you loony.”

The laughter soon tapered off, but Adrestia held the embrace. She lowered Sera so her feet were on the ground and lifted her arms up around Sera’s shoulders. Adrestia finally spoke softly and sincerely, “But, seriously, Sera. I came here to say thank you… Thank you so much for everything. Thank you for thinking and remembering the people that most ignore. Thank you for keeping us humble and keeping everyone’s spirits up. Thank you for staying with me and staying by my side, even when you were scared and didn’t understand. Even with every crazy thing going on, you’ve helped me stay sane, and always make me smile. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Sera, thank you so much.”

Sera gave a low giggle and said almost … bashfully, “Aw, Lady Herald is all touched. Should Lady Josie be worried?”

“Sorry; afraid not, Sera. That doesn’t mean I can’t tell you how wonderful I think you are.”

Sera giggled nervously. “Yeah, well… I’m still not use to this whole ‘understanding’ thing you’re on. And I definitely don’t think anyone’s ever thanked me before… It’s easy stickin’ around when you like where you’re at and the people there. So… Thank you for keeping me around.”

“Of course.

Adrestia finally released Sera, and Sera turned around to show she was full-on blushing!

Still giddy and nervous, Sera said, “Give some warning next time you planning to do that, yeah? Not complaining or anything; I’m all for it. Just hard to think straight because you’re so… Well, I already so…” Adrestia chuckled as Sera continued, “Listen, right, I’m not good at the whole ‘heart-to-heart’ talk thing, but … thanks, Inky. You always remember everyone and keep them safe. And you always put those nobles on their asses when they deserve it. You’re … wow.”

“Maybe we’ll hug again, you know, when the right noble comes around.”

Sera replied with a smirk, “A qunari and an elf being all friendly where everyone can see?! Ooh, they’ll shit themselves in and out. Can’t wait.”

“Yeah… I must go now, though. See you around, Sera.”

“You better… Go on.”


	10. True Grey, Horns Up (The Iron Bull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little allusion to Adrestia's origins in this one, that will be explained and revealed later in this story. Also, minor spoilers for the Iron Bull's questline (if you haven't finished the game).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia walked around the corner and greeted Sunderland and his growing company, with them enthusiastically greeting her back. She continued down the steps into the tavern and was welcomed with shouted greetings from those resting there. She couldn’t help smiling large at that. She walked past Krem and sees him awkwardly bobbing up and down in his chair, of course staring at the songstress Maryden. Adrestia kindly patted him on the shoulder…

“You should talk to her. I could go with you if you like.”

Obviously scandalized but remaining calm, Krem replied, “What? No, no, it’s quite alright, Your Worship.”

“Ok, maybe I could just ask her about you, find out so you’ll know if you should talk to her.”

Krem turned pale. “Your Worship, please. It’s fine; just … leave it alone.”

“Okay, I will… For what it’s worth, I think you’d be good together.”

Krem smiled a little, despite himself. “Well … thank you, Your Worship. I … hope you’re right.”

Adrestia nodded and gave him another friendly pat on the shoulder. She looked over to see The Iron Bull missing from his usual spot, and finally stepped out of the tavern. There in the middle of the yard toward the main steps stood Bull, not talking or even near anyone else. Upon seeing her, he waved her over to him. Adrestia did indeed want to see him, but in that moment decided to test and refresh herself in a way that only the two of them would understand; She straightened up to her full height, crystallized her posture and poise, folded one arm behind her back, and took on her sense of professionalism.

Adrestia kept her voice even as she stepped in front of him. “You called for me? What’s this about?”

Casual and affable as ever, Iron Bull explained, “Well, I came to get mine.”

Adrestia kept herself even. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

Iron Bull persisted, “It’s going all around the castle. Don’t even need Ben-Hassrath training to get wind of it either. ‘The Inquisitor’s going around giving hugs.’ So, I figured I’d just wait out here until you came around to me.”

Iron Bull opened his arms and started to close in. Adrestia stopped him dead with a single finger against his chest, Bull instantly halted at the gesture…

Adrestia kept herself subdued and said almost coldly. “That’s mighty presumptive of you, Hissrad.” That name got Iron Bull to straighten up and lower his arms. “It’s also confusing. If I remember correctly, you said to Cole ‘no full hugs, a friendly slap on the back if you don’t make it weird’, yes?”

“There are a lot of differences between you and Cole, if you catch my drift.” Iron Bull flicked his eyebrow as he said it. Adrestia however remained poised and unmoved, looking on without a break. That snapped Iron Bull back into decorum. “Uh, sorry, Boss. I should’ve asked first or let you explain it yourself. It won’t happen again. I’ll do better next time.”

Adrestia and The Iron Bull met each other eyes. Then, Adrestia’s look softened ever-so-slightly with the very lightest of smirks flashing on her lips…

“Hey!” Iron Bull called out as he now recognized the game going on, “Don’t mess with me like that! It’s bad enough with Madame Vivienne. If you start doing it, it’ll just be unfair.”

Adrestia finally relaxed and surprisingly giggled! “I’m so sorry, The Iron Bull. I have to keep my skills sharp, and you’re the only one who understands.”

“Yeah, well, give me some warning next time.”

“If I gave you warning, it wouldn’t work…” Adrestia further softened as she spoke kindly, “But, honestly speaking, you’re right. I was just looking for you.” 

Adrestia and Iron Bull embraced … but Iron Bull separated and moved her back a few moments later.

“Nah, nah, nah. All wrong. That won’t do at all.” Iron Bull said bluntly, leaving Adrestia confused. “This is you and me we’re talking about. If you’re going to hug me, you’ve got to mean it! Put your back into it. I want bones popping and air squeezed out. Really get in snug!”

The Iron Bull proceeded to demonstrate; he lifted Adaar into a crushing hug around her arms, a groan pressing out of her under the pressure. Adrestia was let back down, and she looked at Bull as she shook the ache out of her arms and back, seeing the proud smile on his face. ‘Mmhmm’ let out Adrestia along with a brief toot suck of determination. She then stepped back to Bull, wrapped her arms around his waist, and lifted him off his feet in a crushing embrace of her own. The Iron Bull started to laugh but quickly began to cough under the strain as Adaar squeezed the air out of him. Finally, after a few moments, she finally let him back down. 

As he stretched out his back, The Iron Bull said, “Oh, yeah! That’s the good stuff. Nice one, Boss.”

“Okay, now seriously this time, The Iron Bull…” Adrestia said, getting Bull’s focus. The two qunari embraced counter-angle with their fists closed against each other’s backs, in a ‘Sten’s hug’. Adrestia, as with the others, spoke from the heart, “The Iron Bull, thank you for everything. Even knowing I am a Vashoth and I am a mage, you never talked down to me or dismissed me; even with everything I am, you gave me a chance. Then, even though you didn’t like some of my decisions, and even when you had to leave the Qun, you didn’t leave me. Thank you for supporting me and fighting alongside me, whether it be demons, mages, spirits, dragons, or anything else. Thank you for your openness and fairness. Thank you for your experience, your perspective, and your teachings. And thank you for being my friend; I wouldn’t have made it without you, The Iron Bull. Thank you so, so much.”

“It’s no problem, Boss,” The Iron Bull said with a smile as they separated. “Besides, no way I was going anywhere. Remember our first fight together? When that sell sword knocked away your staff and thought he had you? But then you punched him in the throat and slammed him to the ground before he even knew what hit him?! That’s when I knew I’d like working with you. Between the pay, the drinks, my Chargers, all the kickass fights with my kickass Inquisitor … this is the best job I’ve ever had.”

Adrestia smiled. “Thanks, Bull.”

“Hey, another thing…” The Iron Bull placed a hand on Adrestia and said to her softly, “I know I’ve never met her, but trust me when I say this… your Tama is very proud of you.”

Adrestia took a moment as she felt tears starting to prickle at her eyes. “I certainly hope so. It means a lot to me you think so…” She soon gathered herself as she continued, “Any chance you’ll give me another Ben-Hassrath lesson later?”

The Iron Bull simply shook his head. “Nah, not tonight. You’ve gotta let it stew for a few days afterward; otherwise, you’ll just get sloppy… That, and me and the Chargers are going to see it we can get Krem loose or drunk enough to finally talk to that tavern singer.”

“Heh, good luck with that.” Adrestia said fondly, “See you later, Bull.”

“Nice talking with you, Boss.”

Adrestia and The Iron Bull then pointed a thumb toward their horns in a shared gesture: ‘Horns pointing up’. With that, Adaar started off again, and The Iron Bull headed back to the tavern.


	11. My Heart, Seeker (Cassandra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Even more allusions to the event that lead to this and Adrestia's mental state, and some mentions of the Adamant Fortress quest, all of which will be revealed later in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. I really appreciate it, and I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia entered the Smithy, climbed up the steps into the resting area, and found Cassandra, sitting at a table with a blank sheet of parchment and visibly thinking hard about what to write. The Seeker looked up to see Adaar approaching and gave a small smile…

“Writing does not come naturally to me, as you could imagine.” Cassandra said.

Adrestia offered, “You could always have Varric transcribe for you. That’s what I do sometimes.”

Cassandra scoffed, “Ugh. And give him one more thing to hold over me?!” They grew silent for a moment…

“How are you, Cassandra? Are you feeling any better?”

“I am actually, yes…” Cassandra stood and circled around the table to Adrestia. “However, there are some things that still trouble me, some pertaining to you… I’m afraid I never properly checked how you were, and for that I apologize.” Adrestia turned somber as Cassandra continued, “What you saw in the Fade, how it affected you … I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a reaction such as yours.”

Adrestia said with a hint of guilt, “Yes, I… I didn’t hold myself together as well as I should have. I’m sorry.” 

Cassandra was incredulous. “Why are you apologizing? I meant to say I am concerned for you… You fought as fiercely as always, you dispelled the visions without hesitation, but … there were tears in your eyes. Then, those horrible accusations and lies about you … and you agreed with them?! Please tell me that you know those were just lies meant to hurt you.”

Adrestia gave a rueful chuckle. “To be honest, Cassandra… Do you know why I was able to dispel them so easily? Lots of practice. I have those nightmares … a lot of nights. Those things the spirits said … Sometimes, I say them to myself, sometimes a lot.”

“I’m so sorry.” Cassandra spoke with compassion, with softness rare in her voice, “Between all the chaos, and you’re normally so composed… It’s easy to not realize how much you could be feeling. If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“There is something, something I need to tell you. It’s the reason I came to see you today in the first place. I just hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“If it is for your well-being then I’ll do my best to endure it.”

Adrestia nodded, hesitated a moment, and then warmly embraced the Seeker. Cassandra was complete aghast at the show of affection, so caught off-guard that she nearly fell over!

“In-Inquisitor?!” Cassandra’s voice was quite high with shock. “What on Earth…?!”

“I’m sorry, Cassandra. I just … I feel I need this.”

Cassandra’s response sounded wry but was incredulous truly, “Of all people, you came to me for comfort?!”

“Not just that. I also need to thank you.”

“There are other ways you could thank me, Your Worship.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have—”

Cassandra quickly said, “N-No. I don’t mean to sound that the gesture is unwelcome. Just … unexpected.”

Adrestia could feel Cassandra hesitating as her next moves stunted. “It’s okay; go on…” Finally, Cassandra hugged back, a little awkwardly as if doesn’t hug often or she was out of practice. Still, Adrestia continued, “First thing, obviously, thank you for not executing me even when you were convinced I was guilty.”

“Inquisitor, you know how ashamed of that I am.”

“But you stopped. You gave me a chance. Most people wouldn’t have spared me a second thought, especially not a mage, especially not a qunari, and definitely not both… Cassandra Pentaghast, thank you so much for everything. Even after how this started, you’ve stayed by my side, protected me, and fought alongside me from the beginning. Thank you for your faithfulness, your tenacity, and your accommodations. Thank you for always respecting me, for respecting my decisions even when you didn’t agree, and fighting for my right to make them. Thank you for the small prayers you say for me whenever we were fighting together and when I get injured. Thank you for speaking up in support of me whenever we’re in towns… Thank you for being my friend and allowing me to be your friend. We are blessed to have you here, and I am blessed to have you as one of my best companions. Thank you so very much, Cassandra.”

Her voice staying even but sincerely touched, Cassandra replied, “It is truly my honor, Inquisitor. I would never have imagined what you- what we- could accomplish, yet time and again, you find a way to answer some most dire prayers. Thank you for your determination and your commitment, for your composure, for your compassion. Thank you for being my friend as well. I promise, as long as I am needed, as long as I am able, I will always fight by your side.”

“For that, I am very grateful, and I count myself fortunate.” They separated as Adrestia said, “I hope that wasn’t too much.”

“It was unexpected, as I said, but pleasant. I’m rarely the recipient of such a gesture.”

Adrestia was a little confused on hearing that. “Hold on. You said you partial grew up in the Chantry. Did none of the Mothers or Sisters even attempt to hug you? Not even while you were mourning your brother?”

“Not especially. There were rumors of me being ‘prickly’ and ‘inhospitable’. They wouldn’t exactly be false, but I was too focused on my training to investigate.”

“Aww, Cassandra…” Adrestia thought, not daring to speak the feeling aloud. “Well, if you’d ever like more, than I would be willing.”

Cassandra chuckled. “Bold as I am, I doubt I’ll ever be that daring.”

“The offer still stands, should you change your mind… Until then, I should go. I’ll speak with you later, Cassandra.”

“I am here, should you need me.”

With that, Adrestia turned to take her leave as Cassandra turned to go back to her writing.


	12. Tell Me My Story (Varric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another one of my favorite chapters to write for this, and a chapter I'm very proud of. Varric really is a writer's dream; you can just let loose and put in as much literary sense and information as you want. There's some minor spoilers for the Adamant Fortress, some 'updates' on the Kirkwall crew, and some more allusions to Adrestia. Also, if you could help me out, I'm thinking of reposting this chapter as a standalone story; please let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia made her way through the courtyard and up the long stairs into the main hall. Off to the side, sitting in his usual spot by the fireplace, was the only one of her companion she’d yet to see that day: Varric stood partially watching the people around while flipping through his letters and tossing some into the fire. Adrestia made her way over to him 

Varric looked up and greeted her, “Your Inquisitorial-ness…”

“Do you have time to talk?”

“For you? Of course.” With that, they both sat down near the fireplace, with Varric kicking his feet up on a nearby table. “So, what would you like to talk about?”

Adrestia took a deep breath before asking, “Your companions? Are they all still mostly well?”

Varric briefly lifted an eyebrow in questioning but ultimately thought nothing of it and relayed, “For the most part. You know all about Sebastian running back to Starkhaven and trying to burn Kirkwall to the ground. Golden Boy finally did something interesting, and it’s just to prove he’s a shit. Aveline’s still carrying Kirkwall on her shoulders and very happy she doesn’t have a war with Starkhaven on her hands. That reminds me: she wanted me to give you her deepest thanks for your help.” Adrestia nodded with a small smile. Varric went on, “Still don’t know Fenris’ exact location, but last I heard there was a now a ‘pack of silver-haired wolves’ tearing apart opportunistic Venatori slavers looking to take advantage of war refugees. Don’t know if he’s just gotten that good or that means Grim actually made some friends. Bethany is a little shaken up by Golden Boy’s threats, but she’s doing well; she’s basically the de facto Grand Enchanter of Kirkwall, even though there was no grand ceremony, you understand. Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill made it safely to and from Weisshaupt, and just arrived back in Kirkwall a few days ago. Isabela was livid Hawke went on a ‘grand adventure’ without her and thus pissed off at me for not letting her know. Merrill of course was simply happy to be reunited with Hawke again, and Merrill’s makeshift clan of city elves was happy to see Hawke too. Would have paid to see what the Wardens thought seeing Hawke bring a pirate captain and a whole caravan of elves with her… It’s funny you ask; Hawke actually asked about you, wanted to know how you were doing.” 

Adrestia admitted, “What we saw at Adamant … and in the Fade has been weighing on me.”

Varric said, understanding, “Yeah, you took quite a beating there.”

Adrestia tried to downplay it. “Everyone did. You were there, and you definitely did too.”

“True; it wasn’t something I would want to repeat. You, on the other hand… Everything we saw and heard, everything we went through, and you just … stood right in it. Don’t know how you kept your head above it, but it’s gotta be rough getting battered like that.”

“It was, and I’m trying to get better, but… It made me think about things, things I’ve been putting off, things I’ve been trying not to think about… Varric … your nickname for me…”

“Which one? You mean, ‘Shady’?”

“Yeah … what do you mean when you call me ‘Shady’? I mean, I think I have an idea, but I’d like to know for sure.”

Varric asked with a small chuckle, “Is the idea that you’re very tall and tend to stand over people, so you’re a constant source of shade, hence ‘Shady’?”

Adrestia said with a smirk, “That crossed my mind, but from you? That’s Sera-level of literalness.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true…” Varric quipped, and Adaar nodded with a shrug. Varric further explained, “There’s also the fact that when this first started, you would talk and listen to almost everyone, but no one really knew what your deal was; kind of unnerved a lot of people there. I mean, you’re still doing it. You still talk to most everyone, and anyone following you around can hear how different you can be, depending on the person.”

“I talk to a lot of different people, of all races, from all over the place. You can’t talk to all of them same. I try to find a way to communicate in a way they might understand, try to meet people halfway. Is that a bad thing?”

Varric gave an exaggerated wince. “In theory, no. But doesn’t mean people will take it that way. Talk one way all the time, and people get used to it and fond of it. Shift around all the time, and people think you’re shifty, whether you mean it or not.”

“So, my ‘code-switching’, which has kept me alive a lot of times, also makes me untrustworthy?”

“Not your fault, not a bad thing, definitely not something you should stop. I mean, of all people, I get it. Still, for some people, the nickname is appropriate… Then, of course, there’s also the ironic quality to the name: even with some mystery around, I definitely haven’t, and I don’t think anyone has seen you shrink or back down to anyone or anything. I mean, one example: just about every qunari I’ve met who’s grown up around other races tends to slouch or lean closer to their height Not only do you not do that, you stand at full height nearly all times. Then, you only look at people in the eyes, and it’s almost like you’re refusing to not be seen…”

“Hmm… Well, I can’t argue with that. So… if you were writing this, how would it go? Or, I guess, if I were a character in one of your books, how would I end up?”

“Depends. Are you the main character or not?”

“Either one. You’re the master storyteller, so whichever you pick is the right one.”

“Well, I’ll give you both then… If you’re a side character, you would meet the heroes when they were in trouble and wipe out whatever the threat was, in a way that scares the living daylights out of them. Then, when they think you’re about to attack, you just leave, and the heroes and the readers have no idea who or what you even are. It would happen several more times: you’d show up, level everything, scare everyone, and disappear again. Then, right before the climactic battle, you finally confront the heroes, and turns out you were on the good guys’ side the whole time. You just didn’t want to get involved or you’re just shy or some other reason.”

Adaar thought on the plot, then nodded in satisfaction. Varric continued, “Now, if you were the Hero … you would be the kind of a hero that would be given a terrible choice, and somehow manage to save everyone but die getting it done; the kind of hero that keeps the whole supporting cast alive but ends up getting a sad and lovely sendoff in the end.”

Adrestia sighed but eventually shed a small smile. “That’s not so bad; I think I’m okay with that.”

Adrestia stood, Varric stood in response, and then she went down to one knee to get closer to his height. She then shook his hand with one hand and wrapped him in a hug with the other arm…

While he didn’t let go or push her away, Varric asked out of concern, “What’s going on? Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m trying to get back to myself, but I’m not there yet. Still, I have something I need to tell you…” Adrestia continued, as with all the other companions, speaking from her heart, “Varric, thank you so much. You’ve been by my side from the very beginning. You never once treated me like just some mage or just some qunari or just this mark on my hand. You’ve treated me like a person; I barely got that kind of thought before all of this. Thank you for that, Varric. Thank you for your fairness and for your kindness. Thank you for helping me stay sane, for keeping me calm, for keeping me grounded, and for making me smile. Thank you for seeing things that I miss and helping me deal with them, whether with a talk or a well-placed shot. Thank you for being my friend from the start. I couldn’t and can’t do this without you. Varric, thank you so very much.”

“Well, I definitely didn’t see that coming… Don’t mention it, Inquisitor; I’m happy to do it.” Varric said with a light chuckle before saying wistfully, “Besides … I have a lot of experience backing up someone trying to keep the world from collapsing.”

“I appreciate it so very much. Thank you … again.” Adrestia finally let go of him and stood back up. “Well, I should go. Nice talking with you, Varric, as always.”

“Hey! Just … hold on for a moment?” Varric called as Adaar started to walk off. Adrestia stopped and turned back to him, and Varric asked genuinely, “Do me a favor? … Don’t get so buried trying to carry everything and everyone else … that you can’t pick yourself up. Don’t be so hard on yourself that if the slightest thing goes wrong, you only hurt yourself more. That can … tear a person apart. I know; I’ve had to watch it.”

“I know…” Adrestia said before deciding to joke, “But how else am I going to earn that Heroic Sacrifice at the end of this?”

Varric chuckled but stayed sincere when he spoke again. “Just because that’s how I’d write it … doesn’t mean I want it to come true.”

The sentiment touching her, Adrestia offered genuinely, “I’ll … try, Varric. I’ll try to better care for myself.”

“Hawke says the same thing; she can’t help it either.” Varric thought, before saying aloud, “Don’t forget; Wicked Grace tomorrow night…”

Adrestia said with a smile, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Finally, the Inquisitor took her leave…


	13. The Part of Me That Lives For Them (Skyhold People)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3

Adrestia and Josephine had to separate from each other for a short time as the Ambassador had to personally deal some situations. Adrestia remained in the Main Hall for the moment where Josephine had to depart her company. Suddenly, there was an exceptionally light tap on the qunari woman’s leg…

“I-Inquisitor?” A nervous voice called to her.

Adrestia turned to see the young dwarven woman. “Dagna? What’s going on?”

Dagna fidgeted as she spoke, “Do you … have a moment? Can I … ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

Dagna lead Adrestia into the undercroft, Adaar noticing her twitching and nervous the entire way…

“So, I know this is kind of forward, and I may be mistaken but … well, people were saying you were … giving out hugs?” Adrestia’s eyes widen slightly as Dagna continued to stammer, “And, well, I know I’m not really part of your inner circle, and I know I’m probably asking too much. I just thought … it might be nice if… I mean, if you don’t mind, of course… Could I, maybe… Do you think I…”

Adrestia offered with an amused smile, “Would you like a hug, Dagna--?”

“Yes please!” Dagna exclaimed, a little too quick and a little too excited. She blushed furiously as she reigned herself back in. “I mean, yes, Your Worship. Thank you, Your Worship.” Adrestia started to kneel, but Dagna suddenly stopped her. “Actually… Again, I know I’m asking a lot; I’m sorry… But could you … not kneel when you do it … please?”

It took a moment, but Adrestia soon realized Dagna was requesting. The qunari woman took Dagna by the waist and hoisted her up into a warm hug. “Wee!” Dagna squealed in delight incredibly as she was raised high off her feet. Adaar couldn’t help but smile at the reaction and found herself delighting in the embrace as well. After a few moments, Adrestia lowered her back down to the ground, and Dagna smiled brightly at her from ear-to-ear.

“Thank you, Inquisitor!” Dagna exclaimed, “I’ve never hugged a qunari before. It was amazing!”

Adrestia replied with a delighted laugh, “My pleasure, Dagna. And… Thank you so much, for everything you do.”

Dagna remained more giddy than usual. “Honestly, that’s something I should thank you for… This job is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Well, it’s good that you’re here, and we’re lucky to have you… Okay, I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll see you later, Dagna.”

Adrestia took her leave as Dagna waved goodbye. As she went on her way, she decided to visit her other stewards soon… 

With one meeting done, two more later in the day, and Josephine needed to finish some paperwork in between, Adrestia now had time to visit her other stewards. Much like Vivienne, Commander Helaine obviously would not be amenable to any sentimental gesture … or at least it seemed that way. Adrestia did not dare attempt it and simply offered her thanks and gratitude to her teacher. The Knight-Enchanter trainer responded with some groans and mutterings under her breath. Adaar caught on some of her words and realized she was voicing … disappointment! The qunari woman apologized and embraced Helaine warmly. While Helaine wasn’t exuberant about it, she easily and openly reciprocated, the two Knight-Enchanters sharing a moment of togetherness.

Adrestia next visited Helisma, and even though she knew it might not mean much to the Tranquil, she still hugged and thanked her researcher. Regardless, Helisma expressed her ‘appreciation’ for the sentiment. Adrestia next visited Minaeve, and they hugged easily, the two having always connected ‘one-race-exile-to-another’ and ‘one-apostate-to-another’. Sunderland was almost in tears the entire time Adrestia hugged him and his small company one-by-one. He was so moved speechless by the gesture that it wasn’t until Adaar was starting to leave that he finally managed to shout his thanks back to her. Krem shared a brief soldier’s hug with Adrestia and exchanged gratitude with her, but he quickly let go reset his posture when Maryden re-entered the tavern. Scout Harding accepted the gratitude but declined any physical contact … until Adrestia got a few steps away. Having changed her mind, she also asked for a qunari-height embrace, and so Adaar lifted her up into a hug. Once they separated, Adrestia made a mental note to get Scout Harding and Dagna together to get drinks one night.

While Adrestia went to them separately, both Mother Giselle and Enchanter Fiona were open and willing to embrace and even smiled when asked. Adrestia was not surprised as they would be used to giving this kind of comfort, most likely to their charges in their former steads. Both whispered gratitude, comfort, and encouragement to her as they hugged her around her shoulders. Enchanter Fiona of course thanked her again for forgiving and trusting the mages, and Mother Giselle thanked her on behalf of the people and refugees she had aided. Both matrons then offered a quiet mage’s prayer for Adrestia. Enchanter Fiona whispered some brief Elven prayers for Adaar as well. Mother Giselle also offered several small Andrastian blessings and prayers for the qunari woman.

Adrestia had an idea that visiting the two older women for these reasons would affect her, but she was unprepared for just how drastically they would touch her heart. The fact she saw them concurrently only compounded the effects on her mind and feelings. The comforting and understanding contact with the two matrons did give deep relief and even some happiness. However, it also triggered a bitter, profound, longstanding pain within Adrestia, made even more overpowering by her already-troubled state... She couldn’t go on yet and had to take herself out of eyesight. The qunari woman found an unpopulated room of the castle and took several moments to compose herself, realizing otherwise she would burst into tears.


	14. Antivan Rose for a Silver Heart (Josephine pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is, the chapter where all is revealed. I'm letting you know now: this chapter is very long, and it's quite dialogue heavy.  
> There are a lot of revelations about Adrestia here: her history, her family, how she got her name, how she feels about certain aspects of Thedas, her feelings and ideas, and most prominently, her pain. Thankfully, Josephine is there for her. I will also most likely repost this as a standalone story,most likely today, just to keep all the info here isolated and to spotlight the Adaar/Josephine romance. In any case, thank you for stopping by, and I really hope you like it (all of it).

Seated at her desk and talking to one of her assistants, Josephine didn’t initially look up when another person entered her office. However, her mood soared when she saw Adrestia again there.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine formally greeted but the delight was evident in her voice. “You’ve returned.”

“Yes, as I promised.” Adrestia said as Josephine finally handed several letters to her aide. “All is well, Ambassador?”

“All is going to expectation, Your Worship…” Josephine said as her assistant took her leave, Adrestia giving a kind nod to the aide as she passed. Now that they were alone, Josephine’s pretense softened. “I’ve heard of you making visits this morning, even received some opinions and inquiries…”

“Oh? It’s mostly good things, I hope…”

“There was quite a bit of … delight actually. There was also some bemusement and confusion. I even detected a hint of jealousy from one reporter. However, one constant was people asking of you were well…” Josephine softened even further, “How are you feeling?”

Adrestia approached as she admitted, “I am getting better, I think. Right now, however, I thin k I need to stay with the people I hold most dear. So, Ambassador Montilyet…” Now, next to the Antivan woman’s desk, Adrestia knelt next to Josephine, and her voice lowered and sweetened when she continued, “Would you mind terribly if I spent the rest of the day by your side, even in a professional capacity if necessary?”

The couple’s eyes finally met again. Adaar’s golden eyes with their crimson rings around the irises were regarded as piercing and scary to a lot of people, but the Antivan woman saw the beauty and warmth in them. Now, with them filled with affection and admiration only for her, Josephine’s heart raced. In much the same way, Adrestia took in Josephine, her bright and alluring hazel eyes, the lovely blush on her cheeks, the small smile on her lips… 

Josephine finally replied, keeping her voice even though she was still enthralled, “That sounds quite agreeable to me, Mistress Adaar.”

“Lovely.” Adrestia said with a smile, “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Josephine tried to relay as formally as possible, “I have several missives, correspondences, and accords to fashion. Oh, since you’ll be here, there are several items I would like to your opinion on.” She glanced over and saw Adrestia’s lovestruck gaze still upon her. Her temperature now rising, Josephine fought not to sound flustered. “We also have … 3 visiting parties of various dignitaries arriving today, two in the afternoon and one in the early evening.”

“I see. And do you think it would be too much if I accompanied you on these meetings?”

“On the contrary. I believe your presence will do a great deal in ensuring successful relations.”

“That’s good to hear.” Adrestia tenderly took Josephine’s hand into her own. “Lady Montilyet, you continue to be an absolute wonder.”

Josephine giggled. “You are much too kind, Inquisitor.”

“It’s the truth. And I mean it, Josephine, from my heart.” The couple started to close the distance … when the kitchen bell for lunch rang out. Both sighed in unison. “Hmm… seems there’s other things to attend to first. Lady Montilyet, would you allow me the honor of joining you for lunch?”

“I would be delighted, my Lady.”

Adrestia went to stand, but Josephine kept her clutch on Adaar’s still-held hand to stop her. The qunari woman turned back. Quickly, Josephine pressed her lips to Adrestia’s, held for a moment, then pulled back before Adaar could react, stealing the kiss.

With Adrestia still breathless, Josephine stated, “Okay, now let us depart.”

Adrestia snapped out of it as Josephine rose to her feet, and the pair exited the office together…

-X-

Despite some interruptions and brief meetings with others, Adrestia and Josephine stayed together for a lovely day. Throughout, the couple played fine hosts and were lovely compliments to one another; Adrestia marveled Josephine’s usual brilliance while Josephine was not surprised yet continually impressed at Adrestia’s poise and comfort in the stead. 

The first meeting that afternoon was a series of negatives that all curved into success. It started with a faux pas as the Marquis, Marchioness, and their retinue handed their coats to Adrestia, mistaking her for a servant. After being informed of Adrestia’s position, the Marchioness immediately followed that accidental prejudice with an actual one; she made several disparaging about Adaar’s race- including the slur Adrestia hates the most- under the cover of Orlesian. After reiterating that she was indeed Inquisitor, Adrestia proceeded to respond to the Marchioness’ remarks … in perfect Orlesian! The whole visiting party went pale as they realized the qunari woman knew exactly what they were saying about her. Josephine then went onto reveal that she knew that the noble family were in Skyhold only to ask for protection in the first place. That knowledge along with the nobles’ mistake and their frantic attempts to atone for their insults led to easy negotiations for the Inquisitor and the Ambassador.

The next meeting was with a Fereldan nobleman and military leader. A proud and unapologetic man, upon meeting the Inquisitor, he seemed to question and even challenge Adaar’s acumen and prowess. Josephine responded with a glittering account of Adrestia’s accolades and accomplishments. Along with that, Adrestia called upon her experience dealing with this type of person and began offering compliments, praise, and even flattery for the general. The nobleman was easily brought along with this approach, and by the time the two women were done talking with him, he would agree to anything they proposed to him.

The final meeting was led by a young Antivan socialite and an old acquaintance of Josephine’s, whose parents and noble family would agree to anything she requested. Josephine rekindled their connection, while the socialite was quite interested in Josephine’s rumored ‘new flame’. Thus, Adrestia went about charming the socialite, to make a good impression of herself to a friend and practice for when she hopefully, eventually meets Josephine’s family. Meanwhile, another chance for Adrestia to show her expertise present itself; recognizing the odd behavior of one of the socialite’s newer hangers-on, Adaar subtly tested them and, once she was certain, outed the follower as a spy. With that, Josephine easily gained the socialite and her family’s support (and her friend’s approval of her paramour).

-X-  
The night had finally fell and settled over Skyhold. Some had returned to shelter in pursuit of sleep and relaxation. A lot were carousing and unwinding at the tavern. The majority however had put their work to rest for the day. Usually, Josephine would still be working at full tilt at this time … but not now, not with her Inquisitor here and in need of her.

Adrestia and Josephine were resting the ambassador’s office, the couple sitting on a custom-ordered couch in front of the fire. Both had let slid off their shoes, with Adaar stretching out her feet while Josephine’s were still swathed in her silk stockings. Adrestia sat in the far corner of the couch against the arm, enjoying the increased length with one leg outstretched down it, and Josephine sat between Adaar’s legs resting back against the qunari woman’s chest. Both were reading reports and correspondences with Adrestia reading over Josephine’s shoulder. 

Adrestia held Josephine close, her arms around the Antivan lady’s waist, breathing in the scent of her hair and sweet fragrance of the perfume on her neck. Every so often, she would take a moment to drop light kisses on Josephine’s cheeks and nape … and give teasing little nibbles of her neck and ear. Josephine silently reveled in the tenderness lavished upon her and the lovely comfort of being with Adaar, wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms. Normally, she would never be in such a casual, intimate position in her office, lest they be interrupted or happened upon in a vulnerable state. Adrestia’s presence, however, melted those reservations away. Josephine eventually let out a dreamy sigh…

Adrestia asked attentively, “Is everything alright, dear? Something wrong?”

Josephine replied blissfully, “Quite the opposite, honestly. This is so … wonderfully pleasant, that I imagine I could get very accustomed to it.”

Adrestia paused for a moment before asking, “You mean that? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Josephine leaned back further and caressed Adrestia’s cheek to look into her eyes. She spoke softly against her lips, “I mean every word. Having you here is a joy…” She punctuated her statement with a light kiss before turning back to her reports. “In fact, I was just thinking of … how much I’ll miss it whenever you set out again.”

Adrestia was starting to feel better, but her troubles was slowly flowing back to the forefront, bleeding back in from a part of herself she had only hinted at or otherwise hidden. The trip through the Fade only made the pain worse. However, now, she had people to share it with and especially a love who would welcome a chance to help her. Her instincts and her history tell her to simply continue enduring it, but she did not think she could anymore … and she did not want to, for the first time. Adrestia took several fortifying, shuddery breaths, and prepared to open herself and pour everything old and painful out.

“Josephine?” Adrestia finally said barely over a whisper, Josephine humming in response. “I’ve realized that I know all about your family … yet I haven’t told you anything of mine.”

Josephine’s eyes widen briefly as she immediately felt something important was about to take place. She kept her demeanor calm even as she recognized the gravity of this matter. “I can tell it’s a sensitive topic for you, My Lady. I did not want to intrude or cause you more pain… We still do not need to speak of it if you don’t want to or you’re not ready.”

Her voice remained steady even if her words halted, “No… No, I need to… and I want… I want to share it with you.”

Josephine gave her natural empathy, “Only if you’re sure you’re ready, and we can stop any time if you need to.”

Adrestia slowly nodded in acceptance. Josephine put her work to the side and turned to sit upright on the couch so she could properly look at her romantic partner. Adrestia began…

“My father … is Sionne Adaar and my mother is Khatijah Adaar. I am their only child. Under the Qun, my papa was a farmer specifically for herbal and medicinal plants, for things like poultices, potions, vitaar, and things like that. Funny thing about it is despite his ‘assignment’, papa was always smooth and light on his feet; truth is, he loved to dance.” Adrestia gave a small smile that made Josephine smile. “My mother, however… Under the Qun, she was a Tamassran: a sort of priestess-spiritual guide- teacher-caretaker-and several other duties. It’s almost a mix of Revered Mother, an Elven Keeper, and Knight-Captain, along with some other authority figures. Tamassrans are essentially the leaders of the Qunari faith; without them, the whole thing falls apart.

My mother, my Tama, specialized in therapy: soothing the troubled and shaken, comforting people, lending a sympathetic ear, helping new followers from other races become adjusted- that duty always made a little sad to talk about- giving people any advice she could, helping people resolve disagreements, and generally talking and listening to people… 

But both my parents had a secret: they both had magic in their blood. My father’s father, my mother researched and found out, his magic manifested extremely late: when he was in his mid-20s and of course after he’d already fathered my father. My mother, however, hers manifested or ‘awoke’ as she called it at the normal time, just when she was starting her Tamassran lessons.”

Josephine lost her breath at that revelation, gasping in slight shock. “Your mother was a mage?! But how did she keep it hidden?”

Adrestia continued, “Part of Tamassran schooling is complete physical discipline and control, ‘for how can you teach control to others if you cannot control yourself’. As she told me, her magic manifesting wasn’t as dramatic as most. She was about 9, and she was in her ritual meditations. Then, she felt something ‘calling’ her, and then felt her body and spirit change, naturally and irreversibly. She always said the timing of it was the luckiest she’d ever been. She didn’t know what it was at the time, but she knew she couldn’t tell anyone about it. When she realized it was magic was the same time she learned about ‘saarebas’; she learned that if she became one, it also meant she’d never get to see or talk to anyone ever again, and that meant she knew she definitely could never use it or let anyone know.”

Josephine again empathized. “That sounds awful. To live in such fear, to have to deny yourself to survive. I cannot imagine.”

Adrestia briefly nodded before she continued, “My Tama agrees. Fortunately for her, being trained in complete self-control, self-knowledge, and discipline is also incredibly good training for warding off demons. Still, even after she left the Qun, she never learned or practiced her magic… So, eventually, my parents found each other, connected and confided in each other, and, after a while, fell in love, a dangerous thing under the Qun. So, with all their secrets and all their doubts, when they found out my Tama was pregnant with me … it wasn’t a difficult decision at all. They snuck aboard the first ship out of Par Vollen and never looked back.” Adrestia saw the gentle dreamy smile on Josephine’s face and smiled as well; she knew her Antivan lady would see and appreciate the romanticism in her parents’ history.

“Now, there were obvious dangers. The biggest was that Tamassrans have a lot of knowledge and information of the Qun’s inner workings, a lot that they wouldn’t want to get out. So, the bad part about that was that a lot of Ben-Hassrath wanted my mother returned or dead. The good part … Tamassrans train Ben-Hassrath, so she could sense them miles away. Fortunately, she became less of a priority when they saw she and we were just living and not making a scene or statement, and then more pressing issues kept coming up like the Blight then the Arishok trying to raze Kirkwall. Eventually, direct attacks stopped coming, though I’m certain they still watched us.

My parents settled in Western Rivain. Naturally, my papa had to take on some mercenary work, and that’s where he discovered he’s actually quite good with a staff.” Josephine gave a smile and nod recognition at where Adrestia inherited some of her skill. Adrestia continued, “Mostly, however, he continued to cultivate and farm medicinal and magical plants and flora. My mother, while she didn’t practice magic, did start learning some alchemy, and so would use the plants to make potions, panaceas, salves, and other concoctions… But- and based on the time, it had to happen really fast- I think my mother started to miss her Tamassran duties; she loves talking to people, listening to people, and trying to help them through their problems in whatever way she can. So, eventually, my parents opened a kind of ‘holistic apothecary’ where my Tama could sell her potions and formulas- they didn’t call them that, mind- then she could offer ‘counsel, guidance, therapy’ along with their purchase. It worked pretty well in Rivain, where people like a little bit of ‘exoticism’ in their shopping, and soon a good number of patrons would come to the shop just to talk to my mother…

Then, they had me. They both say that as soon as they saw my eyes, they knew they’d made the right decision; my papa’s eyes are gold, and my Tama’s eyes are red, so my having both colors is perfect.” Josephine gave another warm smile at the story, easing Adrestia slightly as the qunari woman continued, “I also think they both were really happy and excited they would get to name me, and that’s how I became Adrestia Tisiphone Lahkesis Adaar.”

Fully engrossed, Josephine asked, “Those are such lovely names. I don’t think I’ve ever heard them before. Do you know what they mean? Or where they came from?”

“Apparently, they’re the names of minor goddesses from some far-off or long-ago culture that my Tama read about when she was growing up in Par Vollen, and she always remembered them. Lahkesis means ‘gifted by fate or divine will’ because that’s how they saw me. Tisiphone means ‘She who avenges the wrongfully murdered’. And Adrestia means ‘she who cannot be escaped’.” Josephine recoiled at the last two name meanings, and Adrestia responded, “Oh yeah, Qun or not, my parents are still qunari. You give them the chance to name something, they **will** choose something awesome, threatening, and dramatic.” Josephine’s confusion broke with a small giggle.

Adrestia continued, “So, they were just getting settled when I came along. My papa… Well, you know how fathers get about their daughters especially their first girl. He couldn’t spoil me, but if there was something he could do, I only needed to ask once. He was there for me whenever I needed him, even when I didn’t want him to. He listened to me no matter what, even when he had no idea what I was talking about. He didn’t really understand a lot of what my Tama and me were practicing, but he adored us both all the same. He’s my papa… 

As soon as I was able to listen- about 7 or 8- my Tama started teaching and training me on how to be a Tamassran: how to listen, how to figure out what people need, how to carry and present myself, how to take my natural empathy and sharpen it so I can talk to and help anyone… I would watch her, how she dealt with people, how they reacted to her, and I wanted to be just like her. She wanted me to know everything she did, to have every precious bit of wisdom and guidance she could give, and she wanted me to add to it. She was strict and demanding, but she believed in me, she was proud of me, and when I got something right or perfected something, she made me feel like Andraste reborn on earth. Papa always said I take after my mother, and that always makes me happy because … my Tama is my hero.

When my magic first manifested, I could see how scared they were, but they just hugged me. They told me they loved me, and they always would. They told me all the stories I’m telling you, and they told me I made all of it worthwhile. They told me that no matter what, they would never abandon me or throw me away, that they always cherish me, and I would always be their daughter. Even then and definitely now, I knew, as a mage, hearing that and them meaning every word is the most precious gift they could’ve ever given me. They got another Vashoth mage to train me, and I wanted to show them everything I learned. And whenever I showed them something new I mastered, they weren’t scared … they were so proud of me. Imagine that: two parents, two qunari parents, being proud of their mage daughter. I love my Tama and my Papa so much…”

Adrestia paused as her mood visibly started to tumble, her voice hitching through her last few sentences, her eyes prickling and starting to glisten. Josephine got a sinking feeling as Adaar’s story went on, detecting something terrible coming. A twinge in her chest already, she tenderly took one of Adaar’s hands into both of hers. Adrestia took a deep stuttering breath and pushed herself to continue…

“There was a, uh… One day, a minor lord found his way into my Tama and my father’s shop; he was looking to relocate into Rivain, and that’s when he happened upon my Tama. He took a fast liking to her and her advice and her wisdom and her empathy, and very quickly started to value her opinion, even followed some of her guidance. Then, when he finally got his land after about a year, he offered to let us settle on a piece of his land and use it like our own, hoping it would make it easier for him to see my mother whenever he needed to talk. For us, it was a lot more and better than what we had, and it was even closer to the apothecary. So, my parents accepted the offer, we moved in right away, and I was still little, so that’s where we lived most of my life. Eventually, however, the lord died, and his estate went to his two sons.” 

Josephine noted how Adrestia’s jaw clenched as she spoke of them. “They were … only a year or two older than me at that time. Two sixteen-year-old boys, having just had their first few lessons and tastes of Orlesian politics and ‘The Grand Game’. So, they decided to ‘play’ with some of their inheritances including the land we lived on. As I understand it, they had a couple of disagreements over some antique family furniture, with our land as more of a piece of the package than a primary focus. The boys then started gaming and conniving around each other, neither with any regard for others or any discretion or any subtlety or grace…” 

Josephine went pale as she was painfully aware of this type of situation and started imagining all the potential, terrible scenarios. Adrestia’s mood continued to fracture, her breathing growing ragged, struggling to hold herself together as the recollection was just as painful as ever. “One day, their aunt and several of her daughters, their cousins, came to visit and see the land. There was … a bandit attack, right outside of our home. My Tama and Papa instantly intervened to help and protect the aunt and cousins. The bandits didn’t expect my parents to be there, so they … didn’t hold back. My mother and father were murdered, gave their lives to shield the Lady and her daughters. I was off on a day-long magic training session with my teacher, but when I came home…” 

Adrestia’s tears finally fell and she had to stop. Josephine caressed her partner’s cheek, but Adrestia had more to tell. “The bandits got scared after the fight and ran off. The aunt and her daughters were of course terrified, so as soon as they were clear, they ran off as fast as possible back to the main manse as well. They just … left my Tama and my Papa lying there…

I don’t know how many times I tried to dispel it, hoping, praying it was a demon’s illusion… I don’t know how many times I tried to wake up, hoping it was a Fade dream… I don’t know how or when I got down on the floor or how long I laid there next to them. Eventually, I heard people coming, so I hid… It was the two boys … laughing and joking.” Josephine’s brow furrowed in sad realization of what most likely occurred. “You probably guessed it already. It wasn’t a random attack; those bandits were paid, and it was set up by them separately. Apparently, they’d both had the same ludicrous idea to set up the attack to scare their aunt and cousins, so they’d dissuade the other. Then, the bandits tricked them both into the scheme, so they got paid twice for the same job. Idiots. The boys were laughing about how they’d been had.”

Adrestia’s next revelations were given through gritted teeth, her now-angry tears streaming down her face. “They saw my parents’ bodies, and you know what they said… ‘Well, it looks like we lost a pair of cattle’. ‘It’s okay. You can get quality oxen anywhere’. They walked around my parents’ dead bodies and were making ox jokes for minutes. MINUTES! … I wanted to go out there. I wanted with everything in me to face them … but I didn’t. Maker, help me, I didn’t. I couldn’t, and I knew I couldn’t. I was just a 14-year-old qunari mage, and they were two human nobles. Between templars, Ben-Hassrath, demons … I would’ve been dead within the week.

That’s why… Josephine, I know you and Leliana and Vivienne love it, but I **despise** The Game. That is why. That’s also why I never want to be called an ‘oxman’ ever again. Every time I hear that word, I’m back in that hiding spot, my parents inches away, and those two bastards laughing. It’s because my parents were murdered in cold blood and thrown aside because two people richer than them decided they were nothing more than a pair of livestock and cared about them even less.” 

Instinctively, Josephine thought of defense for the Game, but there was no defending against this heartache. Thus, she simply held Adaar’s hand again to comfort her. Adrestia noticed the look on the Antivan woman’s face any way. “I’m sorry, Josephine. I know I’m speaking out of grief. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Josephine quickly said, “No, no, darling. I quite understand. And you’re … sadly not mistaken.”

Looking to Josephine, as is often the case, Adrestia’s anger melted away, but this time, her agony remained. “Anyway, I, uh… I could only wait for them to leave. So, I stayed hidden until they were gone. After that, all I could do is get my parents ready. I—”

“You…” Josephine asked in crestfallen shock, “You prepared your parents’ bodies?”

Adrestia slowly nodded. “It’s another one of a Tamassran’s duties, another thing my Tama taught me. Once they were ready, I took them to a secluded part of the property, which only the three of us knew about, and … lay them to rest, under ‘their’ tree. I always wonder… I should’ve…” Adrestia’s voice cracked and softened as she tried to hold from breaking completely. “I should’ve been there. I could’ve done something. I…”

“Adrestia, no—”

“I know. I know that… I know I would’ve probably been killed too. But all I keep thinking is … then that should’ve happened anyway. Even if I would’ve died, I should’ve died with them. That’s all I saw at Adamant, in the Fade. That’s all I’ve seen in the Fade since. Then, the people at the Conclave, the people at Haven, the lost templars… It should’ve been me. And all I can say is…” Her tears began streaming again. “I know…”

Josephine got up on her knees on the couch and held Adaar’s face in her hands, “No, Adrestia, do not think like that. If nothing else, think on this and remember: if you weren’t here, none of us would be here. We would not have made it this far or even had a chance to fight. If you weren’t here, all these people, from all different backgrounds, with all different experiences would not have come together, would not have ingratiated so well with each other, not without your efforts. You’ve saved so many lives, at Haven, at Redcliffe, at Adamant, all over Thedas. And you’ve saved so many of our lives personally and repeatedly; not an expedition goes by that I do not get several reports of you saving our friends. Then, for me…” Josephine’s voice turned tender. “For me, without you, I do not believe I would have survived the House of Repose.”

Adrestia shook her head before saying softly. “You’re too clever, too resourceful. You would’ve found a way.”

“Maybe or maybe not. You however were the difference. Your care for me, your determination to keep me safe. You made my survival a certainty. If something had happened to you before, then … I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you and getting to know the compassionate, dedicated, valiant woman that you are. And if you were not here, I would not have such a wonderful partner.”

“I’m the lucky one to have you. Thank you.” Adrestia said so softly it was almost a whisper. Adaar’s tears finally stopped but she remained downcast. “It’s been almost 10 years now, and it still hurts… The truth is I think losing your parents, you don’t really fully recover from it; you just … learn to keep going. All I keep thinking is … how much I wish they were here and how much they would’ve loved all of this. They would’ve loved everyone here. Papa would’ve loved Varric’s stories; he and The Iron Bull and the Chargers would’ve had great times together; he would’ve liked working and trading stories with Blackwall. Then, my Tama…She would’ve been ecstatic. She would definitely have set up shop here. She would’ve made fast friends with Enchanter Fiona; she would’ve had some interesting discussions with Vivienne; she would’ve never wanted to stop talking to Cassandra and Cole. Oh, they both would’ve loved you, especially my mother. My Tama would’ve absolutely adored you… That’s why I can’t leave anyone behind. That’s why I got so scared when you were targeted. That’s why I fight so hard. I never want to feel like this again about anyone. I never want anyone to go through this if I can help it. I never want to lose anyone else ever again.”

Josephine cradled Adrestia’s face and lightly kissed her lips. As they separated and rested their foreheads together, Josephine whispered sweetly. “ _Ti penso ogni sempre. Sono pazzo di te. Mi hai cambiato la vita. Ti adoro. Sei il mio eroe._ ” 

Adrestia finally smiled and whispered back, “Yes, I am the lucky one… And might I add: you speaking Antivan is probably the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

Relief and happiness building up as she felt the proverbial storm passing, Josephine shed a small smile. “I meant every word, my darling.”

The couple came in closer with Adrestia wrapping her arms around Josephine again, and Josephine pressed into the embrace, feeling the tension leaving Adaar’s arms, shoulders, and body and relaxing in kind. They began kissing lightly and warmly. Adrestia took in and indulged in Josephine’s sweet scent, her soft skin, her silky hair, and her tender kiss. Josephine giggled as Adrestia’s kiss began traveling down to her neck and ear, but then had to fight back the gasps and moans that threatened to escape when her lover added small bites to her skin. Eventually, they coasted to a halt and went silent as Josephine rested against Adrestia’s chest, both warm and content. A large yawn rumbled through and out of Adrestia, Josephine feeling in her body the entire way. Josephine lifted herself out of the embrace and sat back on her knees…

“Are you alright?” Josephine asked softly.

“I think I’ve…” Adrestia said as another yawn flowed out of her, “I think I’ve had enough revelations for today. I think I should turn in for the night.” A slightly mischievous smirk flashed on her lips as she ran her hands over Josephine’s waist and her hips. “You’re more than welcome to join me, Lady Montilyet.”

“Perhaps a little later. There are still several things I wish to do before I retire for the night…” A flash of remembrance ran over Josephine’s eyes followed by a flash of dangerous intent. Adrestia felt a chill as she recognized. Josephine’s voice stayed cordial, but the look in her eyes stayed. “There is one thing I must know before you go: the two boys, the lord’s two sons… What are their names?”

“Alphonse and Sylvan Deveraux—Wait, why?”

Picking up her pen and paper the same way one would brandish weapons, Josephine replied, “I simply wish to speak with them.”

“Josephine—”

Giving an accommodating smile that didn’t reach her whole face, Josephine’s voice remained diplomatic even as the fire in her eyes grew. “I simply wish to **speak** with them.”

Adrestia gently took her hand. “Josephine, please… I haven’t decided what I want to do with them yet. Besides, right now, we have more important matters. When I do figure out what should happen, however, we’ll do it together.”

Josephine said with a nod, “Very well. But if you ever wish to discuss or you decide you’re ready, do let me know…” The Antivan’s sweet voice and tone then gained a terrifying edge. “I have quite a few ideas.”

They both stood. Adrestia again brought Josephine in close, and the couple engaged in a deep, loving kiss. After a moment, they finally separated with both breathless…

Adrestia said low and sweet, “Josephine Montilyet, you truly are a wonder. Thank you so much for today and tonight.”

Josephine said with the brightest smile, “It was my pleasure, my darling. And thank you for a lovely day.”

Adrestia gave Josephine another quick peck. They finally separated, and Adrestia took her leave to her quarters…

-X-

Josephine headed up to Adrestia’s quarters to finally rest. The new couple had not yet been intimate, simply due to constant interruption and lack of opportunity. However, Josephine had accepted Adrestia’s invitation and taken to sleeping in Adaar’s room. It was closer to her office. It was luxuriously comfortable due to Adaar’s Grand Orlesian bed. She enjoyed the feel and scent of her partner on the sheets. Importantly, it was a way to stay close to Adrestia whenever the Inquisitor was away. And when Adrestia was there, truly little could best sleeping in each other’s arms for the pair. 

Josephine got to the top of the stairs to find Adrestia … sleeping quietly and peacefully. The qunari woman barely moved and made little noise, only her body rising and falling with her breathing. A wave of relief washed over Josephine to see Adaar calm and still as opposed to the past few nights that saw her partner barely relaxing and visibly troubled. The relief ebbed away and was replaced by affection as she approached the bed; Josephine deeply appreciated how lovely Adrestia was in this restful and content state … and she couldn’t refrain. She gently caressed Adaar’s cheek and laid a light kiss on her temple. Adrestia didn’t stir. 

Josephine quickly and quietly shed her garments down to her smallclothes and slid into the bed with her back to Adaar. The qunari woman stirred, feeling around for the shift in the bed, until her arm found Josephine’s waist. Absently, Adrestia pulled Josephine close to her chest and nuzzled her face to her lover’s hair.

Adrestia mumbled in her sleep, “Soft … silky. Her dress … under her dress… Mm mm, cuore mio Josephine…”

Josephine smiled to herself as she got warm all over at the adoration. She pressed closer into her lover’s hold and laced her fingers with Adaar’s. For the first time in weeks, Adrestia slept peacefully through the night.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it. This was very long, and I thank you for sticking around. Thank you for stopping by and giving this a read. I really hope you like it. If you do like it, feel free to share this around, and if you know of any other places/sites I can post this, please let me know. And if you did like this, please feel free to leave a comment, a criticism, a correction, or anything in between, no matter the size. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. <3 Thanks again so very much, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.


End file.
